


Clap Off

by Rhidee



Series: 2019 Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: What do you do with what's left?





	Clap Off

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT THANOS'S MEATY SNAP but it's defo inspired by it. There's a youtube video where the narratives align and it's chilling, so i mostly focused on that aspect. This is more of an idea prompt than a fic tho sorry lads

It was lucky for the tides of history that on the first night of the darkness, Tony Stark was six coffee's to the wind with one hand on a digital caliper and the other on coffee number seven. The lights flickered, blink and you miss it fast, leaving the room temporarily lit only by the humming machinery JARVIS operated. That was enough for him to live.

  
In that brief moment, over half the world died. Anyone in the dark died. That left half the earth in sunlight, only impacting people in dark rooms. Solitary confinement victims, people making out in closets, doctors too deep inside for the lighting to help them when the light flickered. But on the other half, it was almost anyone. Kids with nightlights wandered out to empty homes, teens lit by their phone screens startled as the household sleeping sounds just stopped, workaholics lived as suddenly most of the world's rich died.

  
But not Tony Stark, a mix of both with his self sustained power and AI.

  
"Sir." Jarvis could sound frightened, but that was extra effort, this was flat and robotic. That startled Tony more than inflection would.

  
"What's up Jarvis? Everything okay?" He put the caliper aside and took another sip of coffee, eyes blinking blearily up towards Jarvis' cameras.

  
Jarvis didn't reply, but view screens popped up around the room. Reporters, their hair undone in their haste, joining those who were mid air when it happened. Reports from around the world, reports distinctly missing from some places, languages set to mute in favor of subtitles as the flood of voices rose as more stations came online. Visible in the back, people calling their families, with the varying success of the truly tragic.

  
Tony set down his coffee, picked up his phone, and speed dialed Pepper Potts, frantically gesturing for Jarvis to make more calls. Quietly, in the back of his coding, Jarvis pulled up schematics for self sustaining city lighting and began to highlight anything that may be relevant.

  
They had a lot of work to do, with whoever was left.


End file.
